Hijo de Bruja
by ProngsKJ
Summary: AU. Para Arthur, era un verdadero suplicio tener que dejar Castle Combe para vivir en Salem ¿Quién diría que en América aprendería la magia más poderosa? Para Alfred, quien no cree en la magia, conocer al misterioso británico le mostrará que los milagros, sí existen y se hacen realidad cuando uno menos lo espera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo sé, no he terminado "La Hermandad del Mal" y me atrevo a subir un nuevo fic. Es cruel y malvado, LO SÉ, pero mi imaginación quedó atrapada en esta idea.**_

_**Hijo de Bruja será el nuevo fic largo que haré, espero terminar la Hermanda del Mal para mi cumpleaños, eso, si la Universidad me deja.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Javita, quien supo de esta historia antes que nadie**_

_**a Himaruya, por crear estos personajes (sólo el AU me pertenece)**_

_**a Ustedes, por leer esto, cuando muchos me quieren matar por no finalizar la "Hermandad del Mal"**_

_**Y a mi imaginación por no tener límites**_

_**Sin más preámbulos...el fic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hijo de Bruja<strong>_

El viento soplaba de manera calma en medio de la tranquila tarde de los primeros días de septiembre, inmutable y ajeno a la calamidad que sucedía dentro de una de las más antiguas casas de Castle Combe, aquella que se encontraba alejada a la mirada de los curiosos y escondida entre las ramas de los árboles que se mecían con la última brisa del verano.

La vieja casa de piedra en medio del bosque, aquella cubierta de hiedra y rosales por doquier, la misma que antes se encontraba llena de exuberantes frascos de pociones, sobreros rasgados, animales muertos, ingredientes y plantas extrañas, bolas de cristal y cosas que ni siquiera se sabían lo que eran, típicos de un desorden de brujos, ahora sólo era un gran caos, más de lo normal, de cajas de embalaje y plástico de burbujas, sólo cartón y cinta adhesiva y montón de artículos embalados y dispuestos a ser enviados muy lejos de aquel lugar donde había encontrado su primer y dulce hogar.

Para Arthur mudarse de Castle Combe, del pueblo donde había nacido, crecido y vivido durante más de 567 años, porque su madre, una mujer viuda que le consentía bastante desde que sus hermanos se marcharon de casa, deseaba cambiar de aires, pues consideraba que Inglaterra se estaba viciando de aires de modernismo, dejando muy por detrás las tradiciones y vida que ellos tenían y por ese motivo era mejor instalarse en Salem, Estados Unidos, representaba un verdadero suplicio, el ingrediente que había desestabilizado la poción de su caldero, aun que suplicio era una palabra para quedarse cortos, era más bien su karma, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad para alguien que odiaba los cambios que desestabilizaran su vida. Irónico, pues para alguien como él, el cambio debía ser entendido como un proceso natural y por ende, aceptado con la fluidez de la vida, sin embargo, Arthur odiaba los cambios de manera avasallante, pues implicaba perder el control de su existencia.

"Madre, deberías reconsiderar esto, de verdad ¿América? ¿Salem? ¿Recuerdas lo que le hicieron a los nuestros allí?" Arthur, hijo de una poderosa sacerdotisa druida, intentaba en vano hacer entender a esa mujer de eterna juventud y cabellos rubios largos y sueltos que la mejor opción para ellos era quedarse en la isla que desde hacía 2000 años había sido el hogar de su linaje "Castle Combe es nuestro lugar, es nuestro hogar, nuestros ancestros son de esta tierra, nuestros ancestros repelieron a los romanos, ¡Tú repeliste a los romanos! ¿Por qué tenemos que emigrar ahora? Es casi como rendirnos ante todo."

La mujer, que sólo había suspirado y dejado hablar a su hijo de aparentes 16 años con un berrinche típico de un niño de cuatro, rodó los ojos ante la obstinación del rubio, no había forma de hacerle a él cambiar de parecer, pero tampoco había argumentos que cambiara las opiniones de la druida de ojos turquesa. Si se quería ser justos, Arthur había sacado la terquedad de su madre ante cualquier desafío que se le pusiese enfrente, mas la druida tenía la carta de la madurez, la experiencia y de la maternidad a su completo favor contra el benjamín de la familia y esa ventaja le imponía con una fuerza imparable.

"Arcthurius" Habló, llamándole por el nombre de bautizo, aquel que le había puesto en honor al rey de Camleot y único y verdadero rey de Albion "Ya he decidido, iremos a América. Desde que tus hermanos se fueron y desde que tu padre pasó a ser un espíritu más en la tierra, no nos queda demasiado en una decadente Inglaterra" Trató de hacerle entender su punto de vista, mientras empacaba con tranquilidad unos frascos con líquidos de diferentes consistencias y colores, examinándolos a contra luz y etiquetándolos a punta de pluma y tinta negra permanente.

"Podría ser otro lugar de Europa, Noruega, Rumania, incluso Francia, pero América no es mucho mejor que Inglaterra en estos precisos momentos" Contra-argumentó el chico, frunciendo más el ceño y cruzándose de brazos con molestia, mientras veía el proceder de su madre, sin entender muy bien las razones de por qué hacían esto "Está viciada por ese afán de modernización y su ceguera a nuestra naturaleza le hace el peor sitio para noso…"

"Pero allí no está el recuerdo permanente de tu padre y hermanos…" Las palabras de la mujer silenciaron de golpe al joven rubio. Para el clan Kirkland, la muerte del padre había sido un duro golpe, pues la enfermedad que lo había devuelto a la tierra ni con magia y pociones pudo ser sanada y si a eso se le suma que los hijos mayores del matrimonio se fueron del hogar para hacer sus vidas de forma independiente, dejaron a Brigantia con una profunda depresión, que incluso dejaba inestable a su magia. Arthur, había sido el único en permanecer a su lado y su madre se había aferrado al benjamín de la familia de manera casi extrema. Él sólo tragó saliva, no estaba dispuesto en acrecentar el mal estado emocional de la única mujer que amaba sobre la tierra.

Ante la plegaria muda de su madre, el rubio sólo acabó por aceptar "Bien" dijo de manera reacia y aún dudando del buen juicio de su madre, dejarse llevar por pasiones momentáneas era algo demasiado foráneo para ambos rubios y por ello Arthur lo entendía menos "Pero si esos Mortales (1) nos persiguen por todo el pueblo con antorchas y pinchos para quemarnos por brujería, te culparé hasta en el mundo espiritual por esto" Brigantia (2) sólo sonrió cuando vio a su hijo marcharse a empacar. Los aires de América les haría bien a ambos, Inglaterra ya no tenía mucho que ofrecerles en esos momentos, aun que siempre extrañaría la magia que allí vivía y las criaturas que frecuentemente se acercaban hasta su hogar con la curiosidad que les atañen.

"Recuerda empacar alimento para Scone por separado, cariño" Canturreó la mujer, cuando guardaba con suma delicadeza unas muñecas de porcelana en cajas individuales para que tuviesen un buen viaje a través del océano "El futuro que nos depara es incierto, pero brillante el mismo tiempo" El rubio tiró sus ropas dentro de una maleta vieja, con ira contenida y un cierto deje de egoísmo "El futuro que nos depara esa tan gris como los cielos de Caledonia (3)" Masculló molesto.

Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era sólo un adolescente de aparentes de 16 años que siempre había estado dentro del mismo círculo y que este se rompiese, significaba para él un cambio de paradigma que lo alteraba hasta los nervios. Él sólo quería que su madre estuviese bien y si el trabajo de bibliotecología que le había ofrecido en la universidad de Salem le iba a distraer del duelo que llevaba desde que su padre murió y sus hermanos hicieron sus vidas, pues sólo tenía que aceptarlo, aun que ello no quitaba la preocupación que significaba irse a vivir al otro lado del océano, en un suburbio (Sí, porque su madre YA había comprado una casa típica americana y antigua en un suburbio del pueblo que gritaba por todos lados: "¡Somos sus nuevos vecinos extranjeros pero queremos asimilar la cultura norteamericana!") aparentando ser meros mortales como el resto de ellos. De sólo pensarlo, le dolía la cabeza, además, la noticia que tendría que asistir a una Preparatoria por primera vez en su larga vida tampoco le había alegrado demasiado al joven inglés de la familia Kirkland; no consideraba que una instituto de educación regular no mágica le iba a ofrecer demasiado, mucho más que su madre, su gran Maestra en todo, era difícil ¿Cómo equiparar el conocimiento de 2000 años de magia y ciencias regulares, donde la alquimia se mezclaba con la literatura y los encantamientos con la historia? Iría a aburrirse y demostrar lo brillante que era, como si de un prodigio se tratase.

"Tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad Scone?" Le habló a su gato, un pequeño mínimo moteados que se limitó a maullar y quedarse en la nueva cesta que le había comprado para cargarlo en el viaje, era incluso aún más consentido que su dueño, pero igual de arisco, de allí que se entendiesen perfectamente, y si el pequeño gato se posaba en su cesta con resignación, era porque había aceptado las ordenes de la matriarca de la familia tal y como lo había hecho su rubio dueño.

Kirkland suspiró, mientras guardaba uno de sus grimorios (4) en una mochila ajada por el tiempo, él mismo la había fabricado cuando hacia un tiempo las cosas escaseaban (la Gran Guerra había sido un estimulante para la creatividad familiar en calidad ahorrativa y de invención de suplementos para las cosas a las cuales se habían acostumbrado por culpa de la modernización) y por ende, el apego a la misma era enorme, por más que sus hermanos mayores insistieran en que él era demasiado sentimental.

Frunció más el ceño. Sus idiotas hermanos mayores; no los juzgaba por querer irse de casa, ya eran demasiado ancianos, en términos mortales, para seguir viviendo con sus padres, pero el hecho que se fueran tiempo después de la muerte de Kendrick (5), su padre, hacía sacar a flote un reproche contenido en el benjamín de la familia hacia Alistair (6), el joven mayor de Caledonia, pelirrojo como su padre y con un perverso sentido del humor, para con Eiden (7), el frustrante y arisco (aún más que Arthur) retoño de Hibernia (8), y finalmente hacia Seirian (9), el infantil chico nacido en Cymru (10). Los tres había emigrado con sus bolsos llenos de Grimorios para sus lugares de origen con la promesa de visitar a su madre para Samhain (11), "Al menos", se dijo Arthur para sí, mientras guardaba unos bezoar en la caja de madera donde separaba algunos ingredientes de pociones "Al menos han cumplido su promesa hasta ahora, que no la vengan a romper". No había que malinterpretar a los hermanos Kirkland, todos ellos eran demasiado diferentes entre sí, demasiado dirían sus padres que aún no comprendían, o por lo menos su madre, como ellos cuatro no se había asesinado mientras compartían viviendo bajo un mismo techo con poco espacio para la privacidad que alegaba cada uno, y sin embargo, se querían y se protegían, a su manera claro está, pues ninguno aceptaría en voz alta que quisiera al otro, pero aquel acuerdo tácito impedía a la moralidad que ostentaban a romper el pacto de cuidar su madre, aún cuando Arthur fuese el único que se quedase a su lado para evitar que ella se desmoronase, era el menor, era lo que le correspondía, además ¿Qué podía hacer con un cuerpo de 16 años en pleno siglo XXI? Si fuesen décadas en el pasado, él sería tomado por hombre, pero ahora, sólo era un adolescente cuya decisión más difícil en la vida sería que estudiar en la Universidad, si es que era la Universidad lo que más le importaba, pues otra decisión podía ser si beber vodka o tequila en la próxima fiesta en casa de alguno de sus amigos.

Y hablando de sus amigos, las dos únicas personas que consideraba en esa categoría, el vampiro rumano Vladimir y otro hechicero como él, pero noruego, Lukas, ahora estarían mucho más lejos que antes, es decir, por lo menos los tres vivían en Europa, pero una vez en América, las cosas se harían más complejas para todos. Sí solo el hecho de recordar la sobre actuada reacción del rumano y la frialdad molesta del noruego, desaprobando tanto como él la decisión de su madre, le hacía querer arrancarse todo su cabello rubio atado en una coleta (la única manera de tenerlo en paz)

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y la abrió de par en par, para que la brisa de septiembre inundara el que alguna vez fue su dormitorio. Fue este mismo viento suave el que revolvió las cosas en la estancia, siendo el aliento de la renovación y el cambio, de la transmutación que se lleva lo viejo con rumbo hacia una nueva aventura, o más bien, rumbo a un suplicio que no sabía el tiempo de duración del mismo y es que ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasará en el infierno? A Arthur le gustaba el drama, William (Shakespeare, por supuesto) siempre le decía lo mismo cuando el joven leía sus escritos antes de verlos presentados en Londres.

"Ser o no ser" Le decía el autor "En tus labios, las palabras cobran la misma fuerza inaudita de las olas contra los acantilados".

"Simplemente les doy más sentimiento" Respondía el joven en esos casos, a lo que William solía sonreír.

"Siempre tan dramático, pequeño Arthur, si escribiese una obra sobre ti, apostaría a que Hamlet quedaría como un insulso ante tu lado contemplativo y a tu mirada demasiado dramática de la vida"

Meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacar las memorias de su amigo mortal de la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana con Otelo en sus manos y miraba hacia el horizonte dibujado por la copa de los tupidos árboles.

"Madre, espero que tus predicciones no se equivoquen demasiado con lo que nos depara este futuro incierto y gris como Caledonia" suspiró cerrando todo, era hora de despedirse de Castle Combe y darle la bienvenida, a regañadientes, a Salem, Massachusetts, donde quienes eran como su familia, eran perseguidos y asesinados por lo que mejor sabían hacer, brujería.

* * *

><p>Alfred Franklin Jones era en típico estereotipo de chico norteamericano de 16 años que se había criado en una pequeña ciudad, casi pueblo, de costumbres demasiado arraigadas en su colectivo como para ser olvidadas o cambiadas. Quien lo viese, diría que es la imagen reflejo del típico chico alto, atlético, de ojos azules, rubio y piel bronceada por el sol y la vida al aire libre que le brindaban los deportes. Lo único que le hacía destacar, o que desentonaba con la imagen que llevaba, eran las gafas que debía usar ante su mala visión, pero que cambiaba por sus lentes de contacto para no dejar esa facha de chico cool, Capitán del equipo de Baseball de la Preparatoria Privada de Salem (El cual, desde que él se había unido había ganado todas las temporadas. Era la estrella del mismo), un centro de educación fuertemente católico que preparaba a los "jóvenes de bien" del condado para la vida fuera de la antigua ciudad, o dentro de la misma, por si decidían no alejase demasiado.<p>

Alfred tenía toda una construcción de personalidad a su entorno que conservar del resto, lo cual era demasiado difícil para cual quiera en su situación.

De él, se esperaban muchas cosas; se esperaba que fuese el fiel reflejo de la estricta pero amorosa educación que se le daba en casa y en la Preparatoria Católica, por lo que era siempre la última persona que se esperaba ver envuelto en algo turbulento y oscuro, se esperaba que fuese el joven de bien que brillara en los partidos de la preparatoria y que gracias a ello consiguiese becas deportivas, se esperaba, por supuesto, que asistiera todos los domingos, bien ataviado, al sermón del medio día en la Parroquia católica de la ciudad, donde, si no fuese porque carecía de habilidades para el cato, estaría en el coro a parte de ayudar en cada uno de los momentos de la ceremonia. Jamás, nunca, se le vería envuelto en algo remotamente maligno. No, Alfred era reflejo fiel de lo que debía ser un norteamericano nacido y criado en Salem, es decir, el ejemplo de ayuda, valores morales, y ética, la cual se descarriaba un poco a través de la hiperactividad del chico, medicada con bastantes fármacos para poder seguir siendo lo que se esperaba de él, su familia no se podía permitir que el chico diera rienda suelta a sus propias ideas inauditas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba alejado de los fármacos.

Toda su vida, gracias a esto, había sido una constante presión sobre sus hombros que en ningún momento se había podido librar ¿Cómo decir que no a sus padres y decepcionarlos? Eso no era de buen hijo. Si ellos querían que él fuese médico, en vez de Astrónomo, pues bien, lo aceptaría, debía honrarlos como decía el tercer mandamiento.

Aquella mañana de sábado de septiembre, cálida como pocas iban quedando, Alfred se levantó temprano para poder hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento de baseball (debía ejercitar más que el resto para seguir brillando en la siguiente temporada) y luego lavar su auto, su "bebé", que ya tenía una capa de polvo desde la semana pasada, además de necesitar una capa de cera para que se mantuviese brillante ¿Qué clase de mal padre era? Si no fuese por estas coincidencias de la vida, que se mezclaban con su rutina de fin de semana, el rubio norteamericano jamás hubiese visto el camión de mudanza que se aparcaba en la acera del frente, en la vieja mansión que llevaba tiempo sin ser ocupada (Años, a decir verdad, tanto tiempo llevaba sin vida que ya se contaban espeluznantes historias de terror a su haber), y que atrás de él, lo seguía un Taxi, del cual emergieron dos rubios, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos y un chico en apariencia, más joven que él, vestidos ambos con ropas un tanto estrafalarias, bueno, más bien el chico, la mujer vestía de manera muy sencilla pero de negro completo, mientras que el chico llevaba pantalones ajustados, bototos y un sinfín de cosas que no encajaban con el ambiente tranquilo del suburbio, y mucho menos de Salem completo. Para Alfred, el chico era un claro "busca problemas", o por lo menos eso fue lo que comentó con sus amigos de la Preparatoria Católica, pues para sus adentros, admiró, desde el primer instante, ese desafío natural que se encerraba en el rubio de piel pálida, romper con las reglas del orden social como si fuese lo más normal, y poco preocuparse por el que dirán, aquello era algo que en sus pensamientos más profundos, Alfred admirada con vehemencia, pues él tenía prohibido toda clase de quiebre con la realidad por parte de sus padres.

De inmediato, Alfred entró a su casa y llamó a su madre, ella querría saber las buenas nuevas como miembro del consejo de la ciudad y como habitante del pequeño vecindario. Debía seguir jugando bajo su papel de niño bueno asignado.

"Hay nuevos vecinos" Anunció a la mujer, su madre, que preparaba el café para ella y para su marido "Se mudan a la mansión Clearwather" El chisme era algo de lo que él sabía, aun que no era de su particular agrado, mas si tenía nuevos vecinos, encontró pertinente que su madre también se entera…era otra cosa, no era chisme en ese caso, sólo era una aviso informativo de último momento. Debería ser periodista si seguía por ese rumbo, aun que las artes de la escritura no se le dieran tan bien como las ciencias exactas, sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con la física y el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes, era prácticamente un astrónomo amateur desde que le regalaron un telescopio en su decimo cumpleaños que usaba cada vez que el cielo se encontrara lo suficientemente despejado y lo suficientemente limpio de la contaminación lumínica. Las noches de verano y los apagones generaban un clima de ensueño para él.

La mujer, una rubia maquillada que estaba entre los cuarenta y tantos y cincuenta y pocos, se sorprendió ante el anuncio de su querubín adorado y de inmediato comenzó a cocinar un pie de manzana como recibimiento a sus nuevos vecinos, era lo menos que podía hacer para recibirlos en la ciudad, y de paso, entrar en el hogar nuevo para ver que se traían consigo y si eran personas que mantendrían el status quo de Salem. Alfred sólo rodó los ojos y decidió continuar su labor de limpiar el auto, dirigiéndose hacia la cochera para buscar la cera y luego salir a pulir su Ford ranger, cuando vio con horror como la bandera de estrellas y barras que flameaba en el patio de enfrente, fuerte como pocas, era bajada y reemplazada por una orgullosa y gran "Union Flag", que comenzaba a flamear con la parsimonia de un conquistador en nuevas tierras ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos británicos?! ¡¿Qué había del "Si vas a Romas, has como los romanos"?! Con ataque de pánico, el norteamericano observó que todo era obra del rubio "menor", quien veía a su símbolo patrio con un amor tan grande como si se tratase de reverenciar a la misma reina de Inglaterra, cosa paradojal si se tenía en cuenta la pinta de pandillero que tenía ¡Sólo mírenlo! Cabello rubio largo en coleta, pinta de punk de mala muerte, pero veneraba a su bandera. Alfred se preguntó dónde podía observar nuevamente esa paradoja del destino, tal vez era cosa de británicos ir así por la vida, mostrando la dicotomía de una cultura decadente, pero que todo el mundo reverenciaba como si continuasen siendo el imperio que ya no eran.

De pronto, su nuevo vecino volteó su cuerpo hacia él y clavó sus ojos, los cuales no podía distinguir en color desde esa lejanía pero sabía que eran claros y a la vez oscuros ("Brillante descripción, Jones" lo apremió su mente en ese momento), con una frialdad que le penetró el alma y todo el ser, dándole un escalofríos que recorrió su espalda por los escasos segundos en donde sus miradas se cruzaron, el azul cálido de sus ojos contra el frío del claro-oscuro del británico. El norteamericano tragó saliva sumamente nervioso, la mirada del nuevo rubio parecía hecha de rayos x, los cuales veían cada uno de los recónditos lugares de su persona interior, recordándole hasta cierto punto a como Dumbledore miraba a Harry Potter cuando este último se metía en problemas.

Alfred se obligó a cortar el cruce de miradas, volcando su atención en su camioneta y comenzando a pulirla como un desesperado que busca escapar de un odio invisible y mal infundado por parte de quien ni siquiera lo conocía. Se preguntó si era sólo que su nuevo vecino era arisco como las fachas que llevaba, o tenía una razón desconocida para él por cual lo odiaba. Hiso un puchero molesto, inflando sus mejillas como si de un niño se tratase, limpiando los protectores de los focos, definitivamente, el nuevo vecino era un busca problemas, y lo último que él quería eran problemas. Sin embargo, el norteamericano no se dio cuenta a tiempo, que la llegada de la pequeña familia Kirkland voltearía su mundo al revés desde el cruce de miradas foráneas que se habían dado aquella mañana en sus antejardines respectivos; sí sólo hubiese sido capaz de imaginar la magia que le deparaban los próximos meses, se hubiese arrepentido de inmediato de mal juzgar el rubio de coleta rubia y mirada de pocos amigos que debería ver de aquí hasta mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Arthur, por su parte, ya odiaba Salem con todo su ser. Las casas de aires señoriales, levantadas por los puritanos ingleses, cada una parecida a la anterior, por no decir idénticas, no eran si por asomo semejantes al pueblo medieval de Castle Combe; el aire de catolicismo le enervaba el espíritu cada vez que se topaba con una parroquia o muchas imágenes sacras puestas por todas partes de la ciudad; la uniformidad de sus habitantes, todos jodidamente americanos a pesar de lo plural de las etnias de sus habitantes, todos parecían jodidamente iguales. Todo jodidamente perfecto. Quería ya mandar al carajo a todos los se le acercasen, como al idiota con cara de bobo que lo veía con cara de trauma izar su bandera en el asta americana, reclamando territorio para los lares del Reino Unido. Sólo bastó una de sus miradas gélidas, ni siquiera un hechizo o algo complicado, sólo su mirada de desprecio profundo por el lugar donde había ido a parar para que tipejo, prospecto de boy scout mezclado con "Captain America" y niño de colegio católico, se voltease y alejase su nariz de lo que obviamente no le convenía.

"Eso" se dijo a sí mismo "Aléjate yankee, repélete de mí" Bufando, admiró su bandera, él era el único de su familia que había nacido en Inglaterra, o más bien, en lo que se podía llamar la "Nación de Inglaterra" o el "Estado inglés", pues tanto sus hermanos mayores como sus padres eran de tierras más lejanas, o mejor dicho, eran pertenecientes a las antiguas divisiones territoriales de la isla europea.

Volvió a bufar, observando cómo la gente de mudanza llevaba los muebles y las cajas dentro de la nueva casa con un cierto recelo de las mismas y de las cosas extrañas y truculentas que se asomaban de ellas. Menos mal que no revisaban sus pertenecías con mayor ahínco, o ya estarían siendo quemados en una hoguera improvisada en medio de la plaza principal de Salem y un corro de "puritanos" enfadados y fanáticos religiosos. Su imaginación, mezclada con su dramatismo salía a la luz nuevamente.

"Arcthurius, cariño, entra a casa, hay que comenzar a ordenar" Le llamó su madre con su voz cantarina desde la entrada y con una sonrisa de aires renovados. Kirkland suspiró resignado, no quería quebrar la motivación de Brigantia ante el nuevo Mundo que se les abría, por lo que, con cierta pereza, se obligó a mover sus pies, siendo consciente de que era seguido por la mirada de su vecino boy scout, y entró a la casa por primera vez desde que había pisado Norteamérica.

Era una mortificación, sentía el lastre en sus pies y en su espalda como si fuese un prisionero atado a unas hebillas invisibles que le guiaban hacia una prisión de madera y unos 300 años de antigüedad, donde las refacciones eran tan obvias como el poltergeits (12) que estaba en el ático, según su madre, y que generaba bullicio, dándole epíteto de "casa embrujada" a la vieja mansión.

Tomó con cuidado una caja que con tinta llevaba escrito "Arthur", y tomando precauciones que nadie lo viese, hechizó para que ella levitase con rumbo a alguna habitación del segundo piso, donde sus pertenencias su madre había estado apilando. A decir verdad, la mansión tenía un cierto atractivo pintoresco; ni por asomo se parecía a su vieja casa de piedra entre los árboles de Castle Combe, ello había quedado claro mil veces, pero la madera vitrificada del piso claro y la pintura blanca de las paredes, que jugaban con las monturas de rosas y enredaderas, daban un cierto ámbito de luz que para él era desconocido y que seguramente causaría una amena paradoja con los muchos artículos de magia que poseía. No es que fuese un mago oscuro y la magia negra se transformase en su estilo de vida, pero si debía reconocer que el lado más truculento de la disciplina le llamaba la atención como a todos, sin mencionar que cualquier poción o "trabajo" requería ingredientes diferentes, y muchos de ellos no eran demasiado benévolos.

Abrió la caja y sacó un revoltijo de libros de historia, literatura y grimorios, los cuales con un simple movimiento de su mano, se organizaron en su librero de madera negra que habían traído desde Inglaterra.

"Bienvenidos a Salem" Les dijo con una falsa voz de felicidad, bastante irónica como sólo él podía ser a sus libros, sus únicos amigos en Norteamérica "Espero que les guste este cuchitril, no es ni por asomo como casa, pero todo será para que madre se recupere del golpe que los idiotas le dieron" Los libros se estremecieron en su lugar, como si comprendieran lo que Arthur decía. A ellos también se les sumó un gracioso "Scone" que caminaba reconociendo su nueva vivienda y mirando a su amo con un mudo maullido que era un claro "¿No pudiste escoger algo mejor?".

"Créeme, Scone, yo tampoco estoy feliz, pero madre es madre, no podemos negarnos a ella" el gato hizo un gesto de molestia y se subió a una cama desecha que debía ser la suya "¡Hey! No te enojes conmigo, yo tampoco quería venir a vivir al barrio de la familia perfecta, llena de Yankees molestos y niños boy scout" Scone sólo le miró feo, pero para Arthur eso significaba un "Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme aquí, "querido amo"" ¡Oh! Casi podía oír la ironía en los maullidos de su gato, tal vez debería volver a utilizar el hechizo de habla en el animal, sería divertido, después de todo, poder charlar con su compañero que sí lo comprendía del todo. Eran tal para cual, su familia siempre lo decía, sobre todo Alistair cuando trataba de acercarse al minino con "sanas" intenciones de alimentarlo "adecuadamente". Arthur siempre reía cuando su hermano mayor bajaba llorando frente a su madre por tener toda su cara llena de rasguños de gato, aún cuando él fuese castigado después, siempre era un gozo ver sufrir a sus hermanos mayores, y que el humor de "Scone" fuese un asco, lo ayudaba bastante ¡Por eso amaba a su gato! ¡Era el mejor gato que pudiese desear!

Se pasó gran parte de la mañana ordenando sus pertenencias, con ayuda mágica claro, disponiendo todo en un orden caótico que le encantaba, por ejemplo, para él, uno de los placeres de la vida era que, cuando los libreros estaban llenos, apilar uno sobre otro sus textos en pilas que, para cualquiera, resultarían un desastre, pero para él le daba un cierto aire "hogareño"; o tal vez, poner a las hadas que vivían en las figurillas de porcelana en una repisa cerca de la ventana para que pudiesen entrar y salir a gusto de la estancia y poder pasar tiempo en la naturaleza; o quizás, organizar de manera prolija sus ropas en el closet, para evitarse los chascos matutinos de tener que ver que escoger. Su habitación era su mundo, y eso ni Salem, ni los molestos Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, cambiarían de él, por más que el vecindario donde se había metido se empeñaba en recalcarle que ni su madre ni él encajaban allí.

Ya cerca del medio día, el estomago del hechicero comenzó a rugir, reclamando comida que no había probado desde que salieron de Inglaterra ¡12 horas sin comer, por culpa de la maldita adrenalina y el estomago revuelto en medio del vuelo!, debía ser un nuevo record, sólo había bebido té y tragado algunos dulces para que sus oídos no estallaran ni desfallecer.

Dejó todo a medio hacer y se dirigió hacia la planta baja a ver si su madre tenía alguna botana escondida, lo cual no creía, o debería buscar su bicicleta entre el montonero de cosas en la sala y pedalear hasta la tienda de abarrotes más cercana para poder llenar el refrigerador. Cuando su madre quería comportarse como una Mortal, de verdad lo hacía, deberían darle un Magister en ello, mas para su sorpresa, encontró a Brigantia, sola, en medio del mar de cajas, llorando en silencio y abrazando un gran cuadro que protegía la última foto familiar que se habían tomado hacía décadas, tantas que la misma estaba en blanco y negro.

"Madre" Susurró, temeroso de molestarle, pero a la vez demasiado preocupado por ella como para ignorarla, el sólo hecho de verla en ese estado tan depresivo, hacia que su alma huyese de su cuerpo por el miedo que implicaba perder a su madre dentro de la pesadilla mental que debía sobrellevar. Era su momento de ser fuerte y sacarla del agujero negro donde había caído, pero para ello, primero, debía escucharla con toda atención y amor que él como hijo podía brindarle "Madre" Le volvió a llamar, rodeándola con sus brazos pálidos, en un mudo acto de confianza y apoyo.

"Cuando…cuando decidí que vendríamos a América" Parloteó a penas la mujer "Jamás pensé que sería tan complejo…Son demasiados recuerdos" Arthur la abrazó más fuerte cuando Brigantia ahogaba un sollozo "Europa me recordaba demasiado a Kendrick y a tus hermanos…nos los puedo recriminar, hijo, tú también debiste marcharte…"

"Sabes que jamás lo haría…y mis hermanos…pues…"Le interrumpió de inmediato, queriendo asegurarle que jamás se marcharía de su lado mientras le necesitase.

"No quiero que pudras tu vida por cuidar de tu patética madre…Sé que no te gusta América, a mi tampoco, yo sólo quiero…un comienzo…" La druida se sobó los ojos y buscó la mirada esmeralda de su hijo menor con la turquesa. De todos, Arcthurius era el que más se parecía a ella, él tenía la capacidad contemplativa que ella misma poseía, y tenía esa bondad interna, oculta detrás de grandes espinos (En ese aspecto, era igual a Kendrick, a él tampoco se le daba muy bien expresar su verdadero ser en voz alta a menos que fuese con su rubia mujer"

"Un comienzo nuevo, madre" Le aseveró su hijo "Como familia, ya verás que el trío de idiotas vendrá pronto a verte, de momento, han cumplido bien durante los últimos 17 años, no veo por qué de fallar ahora. Incluso, si el mar nos separa, ten por seguro que yo mismo me apareceré en donde sea que estén cada uno y los traeré hasta aquí" Y con ello, logró arrancarle una sonrisa sincera a su madre y se dio por pagado en su labor, aun que en ese momento su aparato digestivo rugiera nuevamente demandado alimento. Brigantia rió con más fuerza, pues ella misma también se sentía famélica después del arduo viaje y de acomodar las cosas sin magia (Aun que para ser justos, sólo fueron los primeros muebles, pues en cuanto los de la Agencia de Mudanza se marcharon, comenzó a dirigir todo, como si de una orquesta se tratase, para que tomasen el lugar que les correspondía).

"Venga, se me ha olvidado comprar comida, y tampoco logro encontrar donde diablos guardé el Caldero, sólo he encontrado el Juego de Té" Brigantia se volvió a sobar los ojos y le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su hijo que ya le superaba en altura. Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre y sin decir mucho, la abrazó con cuidado.

"Nos hará falta comprar un juego de cacerolas para poder pasar por Mortales aquí" Comentó, viendo el desorden de cajas que estaban en el salón.

"Tienes razón, cuanto antes parezcamos Mortales, mejor"

"Creo que deberé sacar la bicicleta y pedalear hasta algún Almacén cercano" Repuso de forma tranquila, separándose y pensando que si bien el ejercicio le generaría más hambre, no era algo contra lo que no pudiese lidiar, había estado en situaciones peores. Su madre simplemente asintió de forma muda y le señaló que el dinero, unos pocos dólares que habían cambiado en el aeropuerto, estaban junto al bosai que ella cuidaba con ahínco. Se le daba bastante bien la jardinería, su patio anterior, su hogar en sí, estaba ubicado en el bosque, pero aparte de ello, parecía una verdadera selva espesa, llena de plantas de diferentes especies, colores y tamaños; algunas de ella ni siquiera tenían propiedades mágicas, simplemente a su madre les gustaban, tanto como él.

Arthur simplemente tomó el dinero y un juego de llaves que su madre había sacado para él y se dirigió a la puerta, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus movimientos, de lo contrario, no se hubiese llevado una sorpresa cuando una mujer rubia, muy maquillada y de ropas impecables junto al chico Boy Scout que lavaba el auto en la mañana, lo recibía en el portal de su casa, con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo un pie de manzana y con el chico en posición de llamar a la puerta. Por unos segundos, bastante largos en opinión de los tres, se quedaron en silencio, analizándose.

Arthur, simplemente los juzgó como personas desagradables con las que no quería tener que ver. Los Jones, tanto la madre, Constance Jones y su hijo Alfred, pensaron exactamente igual que Kirkland, es más, la señora Jones ya se encontraba con ataque de pánico al ver a un punk como su vecino. Su mirada vacilaba desde los aretes del brujo, a la coleta rubio, hasta sus ropas desgarbadas y antiguas, donde lo estrafalario era demasiado para ella, obviamente, no dejaría que su "querubín" se juntase con esa mala junta, o por lo menos, si lo hacía, que lo volviese al camino del bien que correspondía.

"Verdes" Fue el único pensamiento silencio que Alfred atrapó en su mente. Eran, sin duda alguna, los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiese visto, eran imposiblemente verdes, más verdes que los árboles y las esmeraldas juntas y mucho más profundos que el universo, pues parecían que escondían mil y un secreto tras ellos, sellados bajo una fría capa de hielo, verde, que penetraba el alma de quien hacía contacto visual con el chico británico "Son demasiado verdes…".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas al Pie de Página<strong>_

_**(1)Mortales: **Referencia a "Sabrina: La Bruja Adolescente". Las personas sin magia son llamados Mortales._

_**(2)Brigantia: **(Nombre Anglosajón) Una diosa de Yorkshire, nombre de la madre de Arthur._

_**(3)Caledonia: **Antiguo territorio correspondiente a Escocia en el Alto Medioevo._

_**(4)Grimorios: **Libros de conocimiento mágico europeo_

_**(5)Kendrick:** (Nombre Escocés) Gobernante real, nombre del padre de Arthur_

_**(6)Alistair: **(Nombre Escocés) Variante de Alejandro, "defensor de la Humanidad". Nombre que recibe Escocia en esta historia._

_**(7)Eiden: **(Nombre Gaélico) Variante de Aidan, "Fuego". Nombre que recibe Irlanda en esta historia._

_**(8)Hibernia:** Antiguo territorio correspondiente a Irlanda durante la ocupación romana de las islas británicas._

_**(9)Seirian: **(Nombre Galés) Brillante, espumoso. Nombre que recibe Galés en esta historia._

_**(10)Cymru: **Antiguo territorio correspondiente a Galés en el Alto Medioevo._

_**(11)Samhain: **Celebración pagana considerada como "El Año Nuevo Celta". Encaja con Halloween._

_**(12)Poltergeist: **Del alemán, significa "Espíritu Ruidoso". Fenómeno paranormal, molesto, que no tiene explicación racional. Ente sobrenatural que genera bullicio y puede llegar a ser muy violento.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>ProngsKJ: Como habrán visto, he utilizado a las versiones "canon" del resto de los británicos, quería explorar sus personalidades un poco más, ya fue mucho amor para Scott, Alistair también lo merece.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus reviews,los estaré esperando._


	2. Chapter 2

**ProngsKJ:** Muchas gracias a los comentarios del primer capítulo, lamente haberles hecho esperar, he tenido un verano agitado, aún así planeo que disfruten de este capitulo

Aclaraciones: Los diálogos serán mantenidos entre comillas ("") mientras que los pensamientos o palabras descritas por otros estarán en cursiva además de estar entre comillas (_"De esta forma")_

* * *

><p>Alfred miró a su madre brevemente y luego a su vecino nuevo antes de abrir la boca para cortar con el silencio incomodo.<p>

"Emm… Hola" Saludó lo más cordial que pudo, lo suficientemente alto para despabilar a su madre quien de inmediato se puso en plan de "Soy miembro del consejo, y soy mejor que tú obviamente, esperpento", molestándole un poco esa actitud; no le gustaba aquello de creerse superior al resto, encontraba que era una falta de respeto, lo cual era paradójico por que en su educación le habían enseñado a ser humilde, mas cuando se referían a personas fuera de su círculo, veía florecer la arrogancia.

"Como miembro del Consejo de Vecinos de la Ciudad de Salem…" Comenzó su madre, con aires de solemnidad como si su tarea fuera en extremo importante "…les doy la más calurosa bienve…" Pero Constance se tuvo que cortar, pues Brigantia, extrañada, entró en escena para interrumpir un monologo demasiado ensayado y superficial que la mujer norteamericana estaba dando a su hijo.

"Arcthurius, amor, ¿Porqué aún no has salido? ¡Oh! Buenos Días" la matriarca Kirkland, sólo había ido a ver a su hijo, para entender por qué no iba a por comida, cuando se topó con una escena más incomodo que su hijo. Constance, carraspeó molesta, afilando su celeste mirada para examinar a la mujer, de no más 30 años (en sus cálculos) que había llegado. Odiaba ser interrumpida, era humillante ¿Quién se creía que era esa británica?

"Le estaba diciendo a el joven" Constance mencionó la palabra con desdén, echando una mirada desaprobatoria sobre Arthur "Que, en nombre del Consejo de Vecinos de la Ciudad de Salem, venga a darles la más cordial tanto al barrio como al país" A Arthur le dieron arcadas la suficiencia con la cual la mujer pronunció esas palabras, sin embargo, Brigantia, que era más tolerante, dejó pasar ese malestar y les sonrió, abriendo más las puertas de su hogar y extendiendo sus manos para recibir el pie de la otra mujer.

"¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias por la bienvenida!" Dijo de forma sincera "Por favor, pasen, lamento si aún está desordenado, la mudanza fue recién hoy y estamos poniéndonos al corriente con todo… Arcthurius, cariño, ve a preparar el té, es lo único que he encontrado, de seguro a la Señora…

"Constance Jones" Dijo la mujer, asombrada por la "amabilidad sincera" de la británica.

"Constance Jones" Sonrió Brigantia, asintiendo "querrá compartir un trozo de su rico pie con nosotros ¡Oh! Y de seguro este guapo jovencito también"

Arthur simplemente asintió de forma educada y elegante para poder cerrarle la inmensa bocaza a la mujer que sería su vecina. Sólo había mencionado unas cuantas palabras memorizadas y ya la detestaba con todo su ser. Era demasiado desagradable esa pretensión que alrededor de ella se ceñía.

"Él es mi hijo, Alfred Franklin Jones, tiene 16 años…" Oyó el rubio decir a la mujer, dirigiéndose a ciegas a lo que debía ser la cocina, tan repleta de cajas como el resto de la casa. Vio que sobre una mesada estaba el juego de té que Elizabeth les había regalado por "favores a la Corona", tan intacto e inmaculado como él recordaba.

De inmediato se puso en labor para realizar un té que acompañase el pie de manzana (_"¡Puaj!" _pensó el Kirkland menor, odiaba las manzanas cocidas, pero tenía tanta hambre que se lo comería con la mejor cara), así que les sirvió té blanco con rosas y fresas, el cual no demoró demasiado en estar perfectamente en punto de infusión.

Por otro lado, Alfred se había sentado en un sillón viejo, pero bien cuidado, que estaba dispuesto en la sala frente a una pequeña mesita. Brigantia, como se había hecho llamar su nueva y dulce vecina, le había acercado a su madre un sitial, y otro para ellos (uno para sí y otro para su hijo de nombre extraño)

"Y dime, Brigantia" ¿Por qué cuando su madre hablaba, sonaba tan ponzoñosa? "¿Por qué decidieron venir a Estados Unidos?" Allí está, que comience el chismorreo.

"Pues, mi marido, Kendrick, falleció hace poco, además, mis hijos mayores se fueron de casa a hacer sus vidas, sólo somos Arcthurius" sonrió brevemente con tristeza "_"Arthur" _y yo. Ha sido un año muy difícil, Arthur abandonó Eton College" Alfred pudo ver como su madre abría sin disimulo sus ojos, sorprendida y casia ahogándose con el pie que ella misma había cocinado (Y no es para menos si tienes en frente a alguien que ha ido a uno de los mejores colegios privados del mundo), pero la Señora Kirkland pareciera que no se dio por entendida " y comenzó a recibir educación en casa, quiso hacerme compañía, y bueno, luego me ofrecieron 2 cátedras en la Universidad de Salem y pensé que sería lo mejor para nosotros mudarnos, es decir, tomar aires nuevos y todo eso"

En ese instante, el punk paradojal, a juicio de Alfred, que era Arcthurius _"Arthur", _entró con parsimonia a la sala y sirvió el té con una elegancia que sólo los ingleses sabían a la hora de poner ese "arte" en práctica".

"Gracias, cariño" le dijo Brigantia a su hijo, a lo que el chico sólo susurró un _"De nada, madre"_

"Ya veo" Comentó a su vez Constance, inspeccionando el té y la taza donde estaba servido "Mencionaste que tenías más hijos…debiste ser madre muy joven" Alfred suspiró a la escasa discreción de su madre, pero lo asombró que los Kirkland rieran con suavidad ante aquella aseveración, como si tuviesen un chiste privado.

"Oh, no, para nada, ya llego a los 52, pero gracias por el alago de la edad" rió, mirando a su hijo "Alistair, el mayor de mis hijos tiene 27, luego le sigue Eiren con 25, y después Seirian con 23 y finalmente Arcthurius…"

"Arthur, madre" Le corrigió con suavidad el rubio. A Alfred le gustó su voz ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!

"Arthur" Asintió la mujer "Arthur tiene 16, él es mi pequeño benjamín".

A Constance Jones casi se le cae la taza de las manos, al lado de Brigantia, ella estaba completamente acabada.

"¡¿Qué cremas usas?! ¡Por favor, dime!" Le suplicó desesperada, y patética a los ojos de Arthur.

"Sólo beber mucha agua y hacer ejercicio"

"¡El agua de Gran Bretaña debe ser milagrosa!"

"_Mágica, querrás decir"_ pensó Arthur. Lamentablemente, luego que su madre diera las indicaciones de su "eterna juventud" el foco de atención pasó al "adolescente". _"Mierda"_ pensó Arthur.

"Arcthurius, que nombre más curioso" Dijo la mujer despectivamente, obviamente no le hacía gracia que un "chico de buenos modales" como se estaba probando ser el inglés, vistiese como un pandillero. Constance quiso darle el beneficio de la duda y creer que era una simple manera de llamar la atención en un vecindario nuevo.

"Mi madre me nombró en honor al Rey Arcthurius de Camelot, el único y gran rey de Albion, quien volverá cuando su tierra más lo necesite (1)" Dijo con completa naturalidad, obviamente orgulloso de quien era. Su madre siempre le hablaba del rey que maravillas hizo por su tierra "Es un honor ser llamado como él, aun que frecuentemente usan la forma moderna del nombre "Arthur""

"Eso pasa cuando sus padres son medievalistas" Rió la señora Kirkland

Alfred sonrió, el nuevo chico no era tan malo, después de todo. La Señora Jones sólo guardó silencio, avergonzada de sus expectativas de humillar al chico haciendo alusión al nombre de este.

"¿Y de esa forma te llamaban en Eton (2)?" Preguntó con un tono cizañero.

Arthur frunció el ceño, realmente detestaba a esa mujer, no llevaba ni media hora y ya lo insultaba.

"En Eton no importaba tanto mi nombre como mis calificaciones" Respondió cortante y frío como el hielo "Tenía buenas calificaciones, por cierto"

"Bastante altas" Dijo Brigantia "Tiene una plaza en Oxford asegurada, prácticamente, lamentablemente, no pude encontrar un Colegio como Eton aquí en Salem, la Preparatoria Católica es la que más se le llega a acercar…"

Nuevamente Constance se quedó sin palabras, Alfred se sonrojó ante la mención de su centro de estudios, había sido como un insulto/alago al mismo tiempo, algo que sólo los británicos podían hacer con esa normalidad de palabras desentendidas.

"¿Qué quieres estudiar?" Preguntó, para asombro de todos, Alfred, realmente interesado en lo que el otro diría. Kirkland lo meditó brevemente antes de responder, era la segunda vez que el Yankee se refería a él de forma más o menos directa (Sí se contaba el saludo, claro está)

"Aún no decido entre Literatura o Historia, ambas con mención en el periodo medieval británico" Alfred sonrió. A él no se le daban las letras, pero admiraba a quien si las amaba, como él hacía con las estrellas, Constance sólo apretó los labios en una delgada línea de disgusto.

Arthur, por su parte, no supo cómo interpretar esa sonrisa que el "Captain America" (así había llamado a Alfred en su mente) le había dado cuando le respondió con naturalidad ¿Se burlaba? ¿O había sido sincero? No comprendía el significado tras el gesto, pues si era como suponía, había sido el primer movimiento amable de parte de uno de los Jones desde que pisaron esa casa dirigido hacia él. El joven fijó su mirada en la azul del americano; era demasiado transparente y profunda, como el océano, para su gusto. No ocultaba nada y sin embargo, encerraba muchas cosas, un universo completo en ese par de zafiros que ostentaba como mirada. Arthur se preguntó, si se podrían ver las estrellas en ellos…

¡¿Pero qué barbaridades pensaba?! Esa era el mismo chico molesto que lo había visto como bicho raro en la mañana y con el cual había entablado un duelo silencioso de miradas donde él, Arthur, había salido victorioso e imponente. Era el mismo chico que, por ordenes mentales, él había suplicado que lo dejase en paz para vivir su calvario americano tranquilo ¿Por qué de pronto lucía más interesante que el polvo en suspensión de la estancia? ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba perdido en una mirada azul, cuando había renegado del chico frente a él? El joven inglés no entendía su actuar y menos el hilo conductual que habían tomado sus pensamientos tras esa sonrisa sincera que le habían regalado. Por unos momentos, se sintió tan idiota como un crío.

"No son carreras muy comunes" Se limitó a comentar Constance "¿No has pensado en derecho o periodismo?" Arthur supo de inmediato que la mujer desaprobaba su elección; rodó los ojos, como si ya no hubiese estudiado derecho y periodismo, o ciencias políticas si se quería agrandar la lista, pero simplemente no le gustaban, no le atraían, por eso siempre repetía historia y literatura, porque en la primera podía explorar un mundo que él conoció desde otra mirada, entender a que se debían las acciones tomadas por los dirigentes, cuál era el panorama de la vida, mientras que en la segunda, podía dejar libre su universo interior para que se abriese camino por el mundo, conquistándolo cual pirata que surca los mares con silencio y parsimonia.

"No me interesan, pues a mi juicio, carecen de la sensibilidad humana que le da vida a lo que se estudia, son demasiado impersonales, demasiado frías en su afán de ser "positivistas" al punto de alejarse de la misma fuente que les da vida" Brigantia sonrió a su lado, su hijo era siempre tan _"sutil" _para decir lo que pensaba, y más cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a alguien que no tragaba, como Brigantia intuyó, era el caso de los Jones y, para ser honestos, a ella tampoco le había agradado Constance, era una mujer tan poco profunda como un charco de agua. Al menos el hijo, quien había hablado poco pero se notaba más educado, gozaba de su simpatía, así que de momento no maldeciría a la madre en honor al jovencito rubio de ojos azules que tenía en frente, visiblemente incomodo. La desaprobación de su vecina creció aún más con la respuesta del joven brujo, mas a Arthur no podía importarle menos su molestia, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema del que hablaban de forma radical.

"Señora Jones" Dijo con el tono más tranquilo que puso utilizar para poder ocultar su molestia frente a la mujer "¿Podría indicarnos donde se encuentra el mercado? No hemos comprado provisiones, así que ni madre ni yo podemos cocinar" Sonrió, sabía que si lo hacía tenía más chances de conseguir respuestas positivas, lo había aprendido cuando estudiaba los libros de psicología y psiquiatría de Seirian hace unos cuantos años.

Como era predecible, su tono cándido logró que Constances Jones se relajes un poco y se sintiese en extremo importante (más de lo que una mera tarea significaba) por ser requerida como quien diese las indicaciones hacia los lugares de Salem.

"¡Oh claro!, las tiendas están en el centro, a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí bajando por la avenida principal en dirección este" Le habló como si se tratase de un niño de 3 años, Arthur frunció el ceño _"¿Qué se creía esa mujer?"_ "El mercado es un poco costoso para muchos" ¿Los estaba llamando pobres? "Así que siempre puedes ir a comprar a la tiendita que está cerca, aun que sus productos son de escasa calidad"

"No se preocupe, Señora Jones, creo que podremos comprar en el mercado sin problema alguno" Esta vez Arthur fue mordaz, le molestaba que esa mujer insultase a su familia en su nariz y se saliese con la suya como si nada. Era demasiado molesta "Madre, iré a por provisiones, si no le molesta, llevaré la bicicleta para poder volver más aprisa" A Alfred y a Constance les sorprendía el respeto con el cual hablaba el joven punk paradojal a su madre, con una devoción muy escasamente vista, aún entre los jóvenes bien educados de Salem ¿Tenía algo que ver con que fueran ingleses? Constance no lo creía así, ella veía _"World's strictest parents"_(3)y sabía que los adolescentes británicos iban en decadencia (Las ropas del chico de cabello largo era suficiente prueba). Esa independencia del chico ante el asentamiento cándido de Brigantia, hizo surgir a la mujer sobre protectora que llevaba dentro y decidió allí mismo que devolvería al rubio inglés a la senda de la rectitud católica particular de Salem.

"Alfred puede llevarte" Dijo de inmediato la señora Jones, a lo que el nombrado se giró rápidamente a verla, extrañado de esa sobre amabilidad de su madre, algo se traía entre manos, el norteamericano estaba seguro. Arthur enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas.

"No ha de ser necesario, Señora Jones, puedo ir solo"

Pero Constance era demasiado insistente cuando se proponía algo. Alfred, su querubín era capaz de hacer que el británico viese la luz, y como confiaba plenamente que a su hijo no se le pegarían las malas mañas traídas desde el otro lado del océano, haría que pasase tiempo con el muchacho "Oh, pero yo insisto, pequeño"

Arthur hizo una mueca y su espalda se crispó como la de un gato enervado _"¿Le había dicho pequeño? ¿A él?"_

"De verdad, no creo que haya problema si voy solo…"

"¡Oh cariño!" Le cortó Brigantia con una sonrisa amable "No seas grosero, los Jones están siendo muy amables con nosotros, además, así llegaras antes a casa"

Arthur quedó anonadado, odiaba que su madre fuese tan…_"dulce" _con los extraños que obviamente no los querían allí. Era algo que ella tenía innato; se suponía que ella lo debía apoyar en su plan de alejarse de los mortales, no lanzarlo a ellos, era como poner un trozo de carne fresca en la jaula de leones _"Te odio, Salem"_ pensó tratando de conservar la escasa compostura que estaba manteniendo hasta esos momentos.

"Está bien, madre" Respondió a regañadientes con una sonrisa tirante y con ganas de tirarse del primer precipicio que encontrase a la redonda. _"¡Traición!"_ gritaba su mente cuando veía como _"Captain America" _se levantaba de su puesto y le sonreía como diciéndole _"¡Vamos al centro y seremos los mejores amigos de toda la vida para siempre!" _Hasta su mente imaginaba un dialogo redundante por parte del rubio norteamericano.

Alfred observó al chico de pie, sin saber cómo moverse en aquella casa ajena; así que para él fue una bendición que_ "Arthur" _se encaminase sin decir mucho hacia la puerta principal y la abriese, sosteniéndola para que un despabilado rubio la cruzara ante su mirada molesta. Se sintió amedrentado bajo los esmeraldas luceros del inglés, su mirada era demasiado fuerte y fiera como para ser ignorada; aún cuando avanzaba en dirección hacia su auto podía sentir los ojos de Kirkland en su nuca perforándolo. Tragó saliva de forma audible, _"será un largo e incomodo viaje hasta la tienda de abarrotes" _pensó el chico subiéndose a la camioneta ante un extrañado inglés que tardó unos segundos en sentarse en el lado derecho.

La camioneta Ford arrancó con sus ocupantes guardando silencio profundo, a ninguno de los dos se le apetecía hablar con el otro, o más bien, a Arthur no le apetecía hablar con el norteamericano mientras que Alfred no sabía cómo abordar a Kirkland y ser sociable con él. El tipo daba miedo de lo arisco que era para con el mundo. Suspiró, debía armarse de valor, no es como si el rubio punk paradojal lo fuese a morder ¿o no?

"Entonces…"Comenzó casual, bajándole un poco al volumen del estéreo que pasaba una canción country cuya letra no se molestaba en seguir "Eres inglés"

"Vaya Sherlock, sí que eres agudo en tus deducciones" Respondió de inmediato el druida, con su tono ácido y rodando los ojos, irritado. Él no quería hacer vida social, no quería _"amigos" _(el sólo pensar en esa palabra le producía un escalofrío en la espalda) y mucho menos si se trataba de un Mortal, pues ellos jamás se podrían llegar a entender a cabalidad ni tener confianza mínima. Alfred enrojeció ante su absurda aseveración, no había sido muy inteligente de su parte decir aquello.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó "Sólo pretendía ser amable, ya sabes, eres nuevo en la ciudad y, bueno, en el país, así que pensé que quizás...quisieras tener un amigo" Era sincero, muy pocas veces mentía en su vida, así que cuando hablaba de sus intenciones con él chico, era porque realmente quería tener por amigo al chico de ojos verdes. A Kirkland no le importó lo que dijo el de ojos azules.

"Mira" Dijo cortante, clavando su fría mirada verde en el alma de Alfred "No me interesa hacer amigos. No quiero estar en USA, no quiero vivir en Salem y mucho menos quiero sociabilizar, así que, te agradezco que tu madre te haya mangoneado y me acompañases al centro, pero será la primera y última vez que suceda esto ¿Comprendes? Vive tu vida lo más alejado de la mía y todos seremos inmensamente felices en este infierno"

¿Cómo responder a eso? Imposible, no había forma humanamente cortés de responder al veneno que destilaban las palabras de Arthur, cuando le dejó en claro su posición respecto a… ¡bueno a todo! .Frunció el ceño, molesto, él sólo había querido ser amable, no había necesidad que el otro fuese tan…maleducado con él.

"Mi madre no me mangonea" Le dijo con molestia en la voz "Y sí te estoy llevando al centro es para que no te pierdas, no sé como lo llamarán en Inglaterra, pero acá lo llamamos hospitalidad, y es bastante apreciada por todos"

Su interlocutor hizo un gesto de desagrado ¿Hospitalidad? ¡A la mierda la falsa hospitalidad! Arthur sólo quería desaparecer de los preciados Estados Unidos y volver a su cacita en medio del bosque de Castle Combe, en su hermosa Inglaterra, alejado del mundo junto a su madre y sus hermanos, y por sobre todo, alejado de molestos Mortales que hablan hasta los codos con una moralidad que le hace irritar.

"Eres malditamente insufrible" Le apestó, centrando su atención en el paisaje que iba pasando a través de su ventana, mostrándole el pueblo de Salem que se comenzaba a teñir de los colores otoñales.

Para el joven inglés Salem representaba contrastes abominables que ni Londres mostraba. Por una parte, se pretendía tener toda la pinta de un pueblo norteamericano, sacado de una burda película de los años sesenta, donde la uniformidad de las casas suburbanas componían el paisaje de una tranquilidad inquietante; mientras que por otra parte, aún conservaba aquellos tintes coloniales que los puritanos había levantado ya hace siglos, escapando de la infamia inglesa, con la esperanza de poner su reino (A juicio de Arthur _"del terror"_) en tierras lejanas. Eran precisamente esas casas aún las que estaban de pie, las que molestaban al de ojos verdes, pues le recordaban lo que esa gente le había hecho a los suyos, y a un montón de Mortales inocentes, en medio de una histeria colectiva.

La camioneta aparcó frente a una tienda con letrero de neón que rezaba "Market" con caracteres azules; Arthur no espero a su acompañante y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo para entrar en el almacén (que más parecía ser un pequeño supermercado) y sacar un carrito donde comenzó a meter algunos alimentos básicos. A sus espaldas, Alfred le seguía en silencio, sintiendo sobre él los cuchicheos y las miradas que hacían referencia a la apariencia estrafalaria de Kirkland, que alarmaba a las señoras más conservadoras en la tienda. Arthur, consciente también de este hecho, sólo rodó los ojos, y continuo metiendo víveres, muchos de los cuales jamás había visto, pues no se encontraba familiarizado con algunas marcas norteamericanas.

"Oye" Habló de pronto el inglés, sobresaltando a Alfred ante verse aludido "Sí eres mi carcelero, por lo menos podrías ayudar y no quedarte vegetando como idiota; así terminaríamos más rápido" Kirkland ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse, sabía que "Captain America" estaba tras suyo, esperando como "niño bueno" que terminara para irse de allí. Una mujer regordeta a su lado lo miró de arriba abajo, para luego caminar en dirección opuesta ¿Realmente la gente en ese lugar era tan superficial? ¡Merlín! Era sólo ropa, ¿Qué había de alarmante en ella? Ni siquiera estaba vistiendo algo extravagante.

Alfred se sintió vagamente molesto, primero el inglés no le hablaba y ahora lo mangoneaba, no había forma de entenderlo.

"¿Te quedarás todo el día allí, Captain America?" Le apestó Arthur, empujando el carrito al siguiente pasillo. Alfred apuró su paso, ahora si molesto porque había utilizado el nombre de uno de sus súper héroes favoritos como un insulto.

"No me sorprende porque eres incapaz de hacer amigos" Le rebatió el norteamericano, caminando a su lado, pisando fuerte y mirando los anaqueles con desinterés completo. Arthur arrugó su nariz, irritado.

"Nadie ha dicho que no tengo amigos, simplemente soy selecto con ellos" Repuso de mal talante "No reparto sonrisas por el mundo de forma gratuita…Toma unas latas de tomates y guisantes ¿Crees que puedas?" El tono de superioridad de Arthur hizo achicar la mirada de Alfred, enfadado de que el otro siguiese con esa maldita actitud, y sin embargo tomo aire y le pasó bruscamente las latas de conservas que estaban tras sí, quería demostrar su madurez ante el inglés maleducado.

El brujo masculló un escueto "gracias" y avanzó sacando más cosas que Alfred no tenía idea que existían, era un asco con las labores caseras, su padre decía que cocinar era una labor femenina intrínseca, un pensamiento demasiado machista si se lo preguntaban a él, pero el mismo que le habían forzado a creer, convirtiéndose en un seudo inútil en lo que habilidades domésticas se llamaba y dejándole sorprendido ante la versatilidad que gozaba Arthur en tal labor. Observó al inglés caminar cuestionándose las razones de su arisco actuar con el mundo que no fuese su madre.

"Los héroes jamás se rinden" murmuró para sí, avanzando rápido hasta llegar a la altura del joven. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un sonido lo interrumpió.

Era el molesto ruido que hace el tono predeterminado de fábrica de un celular nuevo; el norteamericano sabía muy bien que no era el suyo (su celular sonaba con el tema de Spider-man), así que observó como Arthur tomaba un lujoso aparato entre sus manos y lo veía como si fuese una abominación.

"¿Sabes cómo contestar esta mierda?" Se giró realmente intrigado hacia el norteamericano. Arthur en su vida jamás había tenido uno de esos aparatos infernales, pero la presión que ejercieron sus hermanos y su madre le obligaron a adquirir esa pieza de plástico tecnológico a la cual él no le veía utilidad, era mucho más sencillo localizar a las personas con magia que a través de la ciencia y circuitos. Ante la nula respuesta de su interlocutor que enarcó una ceja, dejó sonar la maldita cosa hasta que paró por unos segundos, para luego volver a retomar el infernal sonido.

"¿Jamás has tenido un celular?" Preguntó el adolescente realmente sorprendido. Arthur negó molesto, sorprendiendo aún más a Alfred quien le indicó como contestar el aparato.

"Diga" Demandó cortante al aparato, llevándolo a su oreja, cabreado. Una risa le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo un escalofríos recorriese su espalda, sabía muy bien quién era.

"Bunnybro… ¡Ya aprendiste a contestar el teléfono! ¡Los mocosos me deben unas cuantas libras!" Canturreó la voz de su hermano mayor, Alistair, el maldito pelirrojo de Caledonia quien disfrutaba de hacer su vida un suplicio.

"Alistair…"Susurró el menor del clan Kirkland "¿Cómo mierda obtuviste el número de esta cosa?"

"Mamá me lo dio" Respondió la voz del otro lado, con fuerte acento aún audible tras la cortina de música estridente que sonaba tras sí, seguramente se encontraba el idiota en algún pub lleno de Mortales sólo por gana de follar o molestar, Alistair siempre era así "Pero bueno ¿Cómo está el bebé de la familia? ¿No has matado a los mortales aún? ¿No te has venido a Inglaterra? No puedes quedarte allí eternamente, me tienes que hacer ganar dinero"

"¡Y un cuerno!" Le gritó en céltico, realmente molesto y atrayendo las miradas desaprobatorias de los clientes que ya tenían su atención puesta en el estrafalario chico (Alfred le vio raro "¿_Qué había dicho?"_) "¿Qué mierda realmente quieres Alistair?"

"Nada, simplemente quería saber cómo estabas" Arthur sabía muy bien que siempre, _siempre,_ Alistair tenía una intención por detrás y la risa molesta que mantenía le decía que así era.

"Estas jodidamente ebrio…"

"No tanto, sólo he tomado un poco, pero bueno hermanito ya me conoces, sabes que siempre te estoy vigilando, no puedes escapar de mí Bunnybro, sólo quiero ver cuánto demoras en matar a _Mister America _a tu lado" Otro escalofríos le recorrió, ese enfermo lo estaba espiando.

"Escucha" Le dijo en un rápido céltico "Más te vale sacar ese conjuro de espionaje o le diré a madre de tus andanzas por Edimburgo…"

"No sería nada que ella no supiera…

"…Sobre todo lo que hiciste esa vez que te borraste de la faz de la tierra por una semana…" Un silencio tenso se mantuvo en la línea.

"No te atreverías…"

"Pruébame" Una nueva risa se escuchó en el celular.

"Vaya, Bunnybro, sí que tienes agallas de vez en cuando, espero que no sólo aparezcan cuando yo esté lejos"

"Jódete Alistair"

"Yo también te amo, hermanito"

Y se cortó, la molesta conversación familiar de los hermanos Kirkland acabo como siempre, con una discusión y una amenaza que Arthur no se atrevía a cumplir; jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Alistair le ponía los nervios de punta, sobre todo cuando se cabreaba como sabía que lo había dejado, pero al menos se había comprado un poco de privacidad ahora que el pelirrojo le había sacado su conjuro de espionaje de encima, había estado tan ensimismado en su molestia por estar en otro continente que ni se había percatado que lo seguían.

"Vamos" Fue todo lo que dijo Kirkland, empujando el carro rumbo a la fila de la registradora, donde pagó todo con un inquietante silencio que Alfred no se atrevió a romper, simplemente le ayudó a cargar las bolsas en la camioneta y guardar llevar a Arthur a casa por el camino más corto que conocía. Sólo cuando aparcó su auto en frente de la casa tuvo el valor para hablar un poco.

"Oye" Le llamó "Mira, comprendo que no quieras hacer amigos ni nada, pero no me rendiré así de siempre ¿Sabes? Además, no conoces nada de aquí por lo que te propongo una tregua"

Alfred era sincero, siempre lo había sido, sus ojos azules brillaban inocentes y limpios mientras extendía una mano bronceada hacia Kirkland.

Arthur, por su parte, no era de un corazón tan puro, pues al igual que el resto de sus hermanos mayores, disfrutaba de las mentiras y los engaños, le era divertido ver a las personas romperse la cabeza para tratar de resolver algún enigma puesto por él y sin embargo, no fue capaz de negarle algo a esos ojos azules tan inmensos como el océano que lo devoraban en esos momentos.

Una pregunta fugaz atravesó la mente de Kirkland _"¿Era Captain America Mortal?"_ de inmediato la desechó, obviamente era un Mortal, y uno muy metiche si le preguntaban a él, sólo era el hecho que tenía una mirada muy fuerte, y eso significaba que su espíritu habría de serlo también.

"Bien" Masculló a regañadientes, sin responder el apretón de manos que Alfred retiró cohibido "De igual manera, quiero que quede claro, no eres mi amigo, ni mi compinche, ni nada, sólo eres el mocoso molesto que vive frente mío y que debo lidiar con él si quiero vivir en paz en este calvario.

Alfred resopló, el carácter de Kirkland era demasiado difícil, pero nada era imposible para él, además, si mal no recordaba, la madre de Arthur había matriculado a su hijo en la misma Academia a la cual él asistía y teniendo en cuenta las escazas bacantes, tenía 99% de probabilidades de que fuese su compañero de grado y salón.

Con ese pensamiento optimista se bajó de la camioneta y cargó le ayudó a llevar las compras a la casa de chico.

_Ni el Brujo, ni el Mortal se dieron cuenta que esa noche de septiembre, ya helada por el viento, desataría un verdadero infierno en Salem_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Citas Aclaratorias<strong>_

_**(1)**Aquel es un extracto de la famosa profecía del retorno del Rey Arthur a la tierra, cuando Albion (Inglaterra) más lo necesite, él volverá por que es el único y gran Rey. Se hace una alusión a Merlin (La serie de BBC)_

_**(2)Eton:** Eton College es un prestigioso internado masculino, reconocido internacionalmente por su excelencia y sus distinguidos alumnos, entre los cuales se cuenta la realeza británica y Tom Hiddleston _

_**(3) World's strictest parents:** Es un programa tipo documental donde dos jóvenes "problemas" son enviados a casa de padres muy estrictos para que le enseñen disciplina. El show originalmente es Británico y envían a los chicos a todas partes del mundo, incluyendo partes aún muy conservadoras de USA._


End file.
